Deathbolt (Doug Jones)
History Origin Jake Simmons also known as Deathbolt was a Metahuman Criminal Thief from Opal City. Besides operating in Opal City he's also operated in Starling City and Central City as well. Becoming A Metahuman Jake Simmons gained his Powers and became a Metahuman like all other Metahumans from The Particle Accelerator explosion Event that happened in Central City. However unlike all currently known Metahumans he was never in the city when The Event happened. When The Event happened he was in Opal City in a Opal City Police Department holding cell. Battle with The Atom During the aftermath of Quentin Lance and Starling City Police Department manhunt of Green Arrow and Team Arrow. Jake Simmons came to the city and took advantage of all the chaos within the city and started robbing the cities banks and killing people as well mainly two guards. He soon gained the attention of Green Arrow and Team Arrow who teamed up with The Atom to try and stop him. In his first battle with The Atom he quickly overpowered the hero and and nearly killed him before The Atom manged to escape. Sometime later he found Felicity Smoak sneaking around where he was hiding out in the city and quickly took her hostage provoking another fight with The Atom. The Atom soon arrived and saved Felicity Smoak but he and The Atom quickly began battling once again. However unlike their first battle The Atom had help from Green Arrow who was remotely controlling his suit. Even though he was dealing with two heroes he still able to once again overwhelm The Atom even destroying Green Arrow's remote link to the suit. Before he was able to finish The Atom off the hero recovered and beat him unconscious. The next moment Jake Simmons found himself awake he was now being held in S.T.A.R. Labs's Metahuman Prison known as The Pipeline located in Central City. Now in Prison he watched on as Ray Palmer and Cisco Ramon learned a small amount of his origin of how he got his Metahuman Powers. The Pipeline and Death After being in The Pipeline for some time one day he and the rest of The Metahumans were knocked out in their cells they were all then held in a truck during transportation that suppressed their powers. During transportation he the rest of them woke up and began fighting with one another he briefly got into a fight with The Mist but it soon ended because Weather Wizard started a new fight with The Mist. While he, Chroma and Peek-a-Boo tried to break up the fight. All of them were unaware that Captain Cold and Golden Glider sabotaged the containment truck and slowly he the rest of The Metahumans regained their powers. When the truck stopped they all made their escape and began attacking The Flash and his Team. During the battle Weather Wizard struck The Flash with a lightning bolt knocking him to the ground seeing this happen took as his chance to try and kill The Flash. However before he could attack Captain Cold killed him using his Cold Gun. Seeing this happen Weather Wizard and Chroma wondering why Captain Cold killed Jake Simmons they both asked him and Captain Cold stated Jake Simmons owed him money. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Laser Vision': Deathbolt has the Power to Plasma Laser Beams through his eyes. He can also charge his fists with energy to create a strong energy attack as well. *'Energy Absorption': The source of Deathbolt's Powers comes from his ability to absorb electricity to Power himself up for an attack. *'Superhuman Durability': Having the Power of Energy Absorption also gives Deathbolt the Power of Enhanced Durability as well this mainly used when he uses his Plasma Laser Vision through his eyes. Abilities *Coming Soon Strength *Coming Soon Weakness *'Power Instability': If Deathbolt takes in to much energy it can overload him and weaken him. Personality Deathbolt is a very dark, emotionless and sadistic type of criminal. He takes delight in the torment of his victims like The Atom and Felicity Smoak for example. Even with all the darkness he shows he's also very level headed and calm when a potential fight was about to break out with the other Metahumans he was being held with during transport. He's also very impatient and rude with both Ray Palmer and Cisco Ramon began to annoy him when the the two of them asked him too many questions. Appearances The Flash *Season One **"Rogue Air" Notes *Before appearing on The Flash, Doug Jones made his first appearance as Deathbolt in Season Three of Arrow. He appeared in The Episode: "Broken Arrow". For full details of his appearances within The TV Show Arrow see his page Deathbolt on The Green Arrow Wiki. Trivia *Deathbolt is The 2nd known Metahuman to ever appear on Arrow The 1st being The Flash. See Also *Deathbolt (Doug Jones)/Gallery Links *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/Jake_Simmons *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Jake_Simmons_(Arrow) Category:The Flash (TV Series) Characters